Life After That
by 6aNgElIcA9
Summary: Well, it's basically about what happens to the couple after Ruu and Wanya leave Earth. The beginning is focused on how they're gonna break the news that they're going out to their friends - especially Cristine menacing laugh
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction ever! Hope you guys like it. Please review! 

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wished that I published my idea of a UFO Baby landing at two 13 year olds' home, Mika Kawamura had the artistic talent to make it a comic. Alas, I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa!

**The Delayed Date**

"Oh My GOD!" exclaimed Miyu as she ducked under the restaurant table. "Oi Miyu, what the – Oh my god!" followed Kanata realizing that Christine had entered the restaurant. "Mah, Kanata-kun! What a pleasant surprise! If I knew you were coming, I'd wear a prettier dress. Sigh, it must be fate that we keep bumping into each other some way or the other and (blablablablabla)…." rambled the pink-haired beauty as she took a seat in front of the poor soul that couldn't duck under the table in time like his girlfriend. As she tried to dodge Christine's shoes from hitting her under the table, Miyu frowned and asked herself: _Why did I ever agree to go on this stupid date??? Oh, that's right…its 'cos I'm a big idiot!_

**Flashback:** It had been a month since Ruu and Wanya had left Earth for planet Otto. Miyu's parents decided to come back to Japan to stay with their daughter in their new house near the temple, while Kanata's dad decided not to desert his only son anymore. Life continued on as normal, except for the fact that the kiss shared in Seiya's spaceship was never revealed to _anyone_ in school. Being the shy little idiots that they were, neither was the fact that the two teenagers had started dating (Oooh, secret romance). Thus, ensued a series of sneaking off to meet and trying to build stories of what they were up to when they were caught by their friends numerous amount of times.

One such day afterschool, Kanata was helping Miyu pick up the groceries that she dropped out of the shock received from Mikan's sudden appearance. Apparently, Mikan and her childhood friend, who now went by the mysterious name of Mr. K, had started dating again and he had just proposed to her online. The wedding was to take place at 5:00 pm Japan-time on Skype and Mikan needed help with shopping. As she, once again, dragged the couple to the wedding mall, Miyu realized how most of their time was being consumed accompanying their friends on their crazed missions that they rarely had time for a proper date – and it had already been a freaking month!

When Miyu suggested that she and Kanata go to Momon land or something, he simply replied with an uninterested, "Nnnnn…" This sparked a week long argument between the two, which wasn't really anything new for their peers.

Already pissed off by the fact that his girlfriend insisted he go to a theme park on the Sunday that he could relax at home with his mangas, Kanata accidentally walked into Nanami one afternoon. Sensing that something was really wrong, she decided to help him out in anyway she could. So, they ended up on a bench near the park, where Kanata finally gave in to her constant urging and said: "Nanami, you're a tom-boyish girl. Even if you were someone's girlfriend, would you rather spend your Sundays at home or would you nag your boyfriend to take you anywhere on a date?" At this, a blush slowly crept onto the girl's cheeks. "Actually, I am someone's girlfriend. Yeah, sure we don't usually go out but if its been a long time since we spent some alone time together, yeah, we do go on a date. I think its really important to keep in touch that way. But! Why do you ask? Could it be…?" Kanata put his hands up in a defensive position and said: "No, no! It was just that my old friend was bothering me with his problems again and it got me frustrated too." Nanami, though suspicious, didn't doubt Kanata much. "Oh…okay…well, tell your friend that if he doesn't take her out soon, it'll be really bad. Sigh, I got to go. My grandmother found another _Tsukemonoishi_ in the mountains and Touya and I have to bring it back for her. Then we'll have pizza-oh sorry for rambling on. Bye!"

Kanata walked home, a little enlightened by Nanami's perspective. _Wow, it's kinda weird that she's dating someone, and that too from her Vintage Clothes store…but I guess she's right. I mean, she practically acts like a guy, so if she says something like this, it's gotta be right._ Sadly, Momonland was closed the coming Sunday. So the only thing he could think of was…

**Back to the present: **_And that's how I found myself being dragged to this little restaurant after Kanata apologized to me a million times…god, I can't believe I'm such an idiot to go with things like this sometimes – OW!_ Apparently, her 'date' thought the best thing to do in a situation like this was to kick the poor blonde's knee. "What?" she whispered, only to be pulled out by him and forced towards the exit with quick explanations: "She's in the restroom, now's your best chance to leave. I'll catch up with you later, ok?" As she hurriedly walked out, she was stopped by the brunet again. "Listen Miyu, I'm so sorry. I hope we can do this again, without the Christine part." And with that, he gave her a peck on the lips that made both their faces turn red.

Miyu walked down the streets towards Saionji Temple. _Good thing it's still 4 in the afternoon otherwise I would have killed that twerp for not walking me back_ she sighed to herself. _Anyways, I think this whole situation is kinda getting outta hand. I mean, whenever we need alone time, we can't spend any without getting caught and desperately fishing for excuses. Ah! Why did we decide to keep this thing a secret? It's getting tiring now. Heh, methinks a 'talk' is round the corner._ And with that, she turned the key to her front door and walked in.

**Another Author's note: **Hehehe, it didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to but you can't expect much from a person living on caffeine at 3:00 in the morning. Ah! I'm supposed to be doing homework…I wanna eat.

Getting BACK TO THE POINT how is it? Should I continue it or leave it as a one-shot? Please review! It helps a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, so thanks for the suggestions guys. I guess I will continue this story. Maybe it'll be a 3-shot…we'll see.

**Disclaimer:** You guys know the drill. I'm too lazy to write it…

**Story so far: **"_I think this whole situation is kinda getting outta hand. I mean, whenever we need alone time, we can't spend any without getting caught and desperately fishing for excuses. Ah! Why did we decide to keep this thing a secret? It's getting tiring now. Heh, methinks a 'talk' is round the corner."_ And with that, Miyu turned the key to her front door and walked in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The unintentional revelation**

"Aaaah, I thought she was never gonna leave me!" sighed Kanata, entering the vicinity of the Temple. It had been 3 hours since Christine 'ran into him' during his date with Miyu at the restaurant. As he was opening his door, he noticed that all the lights at the Kouzuki residence were switched off. "That' strange, it's only 7:00 pm," he said, retreating from his own entrance to walk towards theirs…

**Recent Flashback:**Miyu reached home at about 4:30 pm. It was until her stomach started to grumble that she realized she didn't have anything to eat at the restaurant. "Haiiii, I guess I should check what's in the fridge then," she sighed. "Eh? Nothing? The fridge is clean."

"Papa?"

No answer.

"Mama? I'm hungry. Isn't there any food around here?"

Still no answer.

"Argh! Oh, I bet they're sleeping somewhere over here – what's this?" She reached over to the fridge door and pulled of the note addressed to her. It read:

_Dear Miyu,_

_Your father and I have to go back to America for another 2 months. Why? Even we don't know, but we'll tell you once we find out._

_Love,_

_Mama and Papa._

_P.S. We're out of food so we were hoping that you'd buy some instead. Money's on the counter :D_

"Sigh, I guess I have no other choice. Even Kanata's not here…"

Miyu climbed the last of the stone steps to find her house lights on and a figure's shadow lurking around her living room. "Oh My God Miyu…someone broke into your house!" exclaimed Nanami and Aya at the same time.

"Kyaaa! What if it's someone dangerous? What should I do?"

"It was a dark and windy night…" began Aya, transitioning into her Mikan-Mode for the fifth time that evening. "A young blonde girl, accompanied by her friends to an abandoned temple –"

"Oye! This temple isn't abandoned! And stop scribbling another one of your stupid stories into that notebook of yours – can't you see that Miyu can't handle horror?" urged Nanami. It was enough that she was made victim of her friend's ideas many times but she knew, from experience, that the widening of those emerald eyes would be followed by a loud –

"KYAAAAA! AYA! STOP! KYAAAAAAAA! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Her shrill voice didn't go unnoticed by the figure in Miyu's house for he/she/it stopped, turned and walked towards the front door of her house. At the spur of the moment, Aya grabbed Nanami and pulled her into one of the bushes, while Miyu was left standing, defenseless.

"Miyu? Is that you?"

"…"

"MIYU! Oh My GOD! Where have you been? I thought something happened to you! Don't scare me like that!" Kanata rushed as he ran to hug the shocked blonde. Only when she was safely in his embrace did she finally melt down and start crying like a little girl. "Ka-Kanata. I thought that someone broke into my house. I didn't know what to do and you weren't there –"

Her sentence was cut off when the brunet brought his lips to hers. In the background, a wide-eyed Nanami started to slap Aya's shoulder and point towards the couple as the pigtailed girl sat there, speechless. It was at that point that Aya's excitement took over and the two girls came tumbling out of the bush, startling Miyu and Kanata.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Another Author's note: **LOL. I am pathetic. I have been too lazy to write for a while and I just kept imagining different scenarios for this chapter…never wrote it though. Ah, I'm sorry if this chapter turned out to be really retarded. I think it might be pathetic but I want to know what you think. Please, please, **please** review. It's okay, you can take your time :D

**Next Chapter: **_Picnic by the Sakura tree and Weird Coincidences_


End file.
